


C is for... Communication

by starkind



Series: Burning Rubber, Burning Hearts [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DC Cinematic Universe, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, One Shot, Same-Sex Marriage, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking up + making up = couples counseling<br/>Because they are so good at talking feelings.<br/>Still, they want to make it work; they really do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for... Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, after watching a hilarious spoof of Matt Damon and Jimmy Kimmel at couples counseling, I knew I needed exactly *that* for my OTP. What I didn't know at that point was that my mind hijacked the idea and put it straight into the 'Petrol Hearts' AU... really now, brain? The NASCAR boys at therapy? *scratches head*
> 
> Oh well, until I get around to (maybe) write the boys' shenanigans at Bora Bora, this will do as a gap filler between part II and their honeymoon (because, well, issues. These two have them. Galore.)
> 
> To anyone who reads - it does not make much sense as a stand-alone, I'm sorry.

“So, how are you feeling about today?”  
The psychiatrist crossed her legs and tried to throw him a very reassuring look. He ignored it, busy fumbling with his short, manicured nails.  
“Nervous and a little anxious. But kinda hopeful, too.”

She nodded. “Do you feel open?” He clicked his tongue and gave a vague gesture of his head. “I dunno, it's been... a hard thing.” Again she positively affirmed with an open glance at him. “So you think you're ready to let this person back in your life?” He inhaled with a grave expression. “I think so, yeah. I'm willing to give it a shot. To...” He shrugged as he met her gaze, a little shy. “To talk.”

Doctor Stacy Kane smiled at him, full of encouragement.  
“Then let's do it.”  
She rose from her leather seat, put the still blank paper on a clipboard aside, and moved to open the door.  
  
“Hi. Please come on in.”

The person outside glimpsed at the man sitting on the couch, and they shared an awkward fleeting look. “Thank you.” The psychiatrist stepped aside to let him in. He walked to the unoccupied space on the beige couch and took a seat. “Tony.” His quiet acknowledgment was met with a curt nod. Said man started to place his palms flat on his denim-clad thighs, running them slowly up and down.

“Bruce.”

Wayne scooted close to the rim of the sofa, put his elbows on his thighs, and started wringing his palms with a soft sigh. The leather creaked softly when Doctor Kane resumed her seat. “So, what are you hoping to get out of today? How can I help you guys?” Much to Tony's surprise, it was Bruce who took the initiative. “He told me we'd be able to get back together, but it's been a month now, and I...”

She haltered his speech by raising her hand and gestured between them. “So you've been waiting for a month? Where?” Wayne's lips thinned out. “I've been living in a hotel in LA, seeing he wanted me close by.” When the doctor's eyes found Tony's, the latter felt qualified to speak up.

“I want him close by, yes. It's just that he doesn't understand I've got appointments to keep, physiotherapy multiple times a week, a huge business to run, and I – I get his point of view, but he has to understand mine.” He was ticking the list off on his fingers. At the deepening frown in between Bruce's eyebrows, the psychiatrist bobbed her head in understanding.

“Well, what do you think his point is, Tony?” At that, Bruce turned his head to cast him a sideways glance. “That the world revolves around him somewhat. He thinks he's the only factor in my life, which as much as I like, just isn't true, and...” Doctor Kane gestured at Bruce, who sat there stone-faced and gnawed at his bottom lip. “You think he's being unreasonable.” Stark nodded, once.

“Yeah, I do.”

At the small but pregnant pause, the Gothamite sprang back to life. He unfolded his hands and spread his arms. “See, now things are getting totally turned around; this is what he always does. He does that so well, he... talks the talk, you know? And he tries to make me feel like I'm the enemy.” A faint snort escaped Stark's lips. “It's all about him. That's the thing.” Tony's voice had turned flat.

Bruce gave a short but distinctively annoyed shake of the head and pointed into his direction. “See, that's... he's just...” Tony kept on talking nonetheless, despite their therapist's slightly disdained expression. “When you said you went back to motorbiking, what did I tell you?” Stark's tone was accusing, and that was when Bruce became agitated.

“I wanted to be able to take you along again at some point! I even made them install a non-standard support handle on the fuel tank for added safety! It was supposed to be something great for both of us!” Stark snorted to himself, but for both Wayne and the psychiatrist to hear. “So not.” Bruce's arms were back on his thighs but his hands kept gesturing along.

“You didn't even give it a chance when I offered it to you, you didn't even try! You didn't even come out and look at it.” Tony crossed both his arms and his ankles and started to jiggle the top sneakered foot. Doctor Kane put her chin on her fist. “So what did you try to accomplish by getting a motorbike again?” Bruce's mouth held a pinched tug before it moved into a lopsided smirk.

“I just wanted to build something for us, like a reconnection of what we used to have back then. Something to share.” Without looking at his significant other, Bruce then pointed at something indistinct in the distance. “But no, I keep on living in that damn motel around the corner and am waiting by the phone each day for him to reach out to me. Which he never does.”

The therapist thanked him with a blink and a nod before she focused on a meanwhile rather sulky-looking Tony. “Is there something that you feel particularly angry at with Bruce?” With a wide arc, Tony raised an arm and dropped it on his lap with a loud smack.

“I'm angry he's angry. See, I do my best to get things back to normal between us. Everyday. He doesn't... I mean, he's so – he goes and throws a tantrum because things don't go fast enough for him. But that's not what we agreed on – this is going on my terms, but he thinks it's his decision.”

Seething to himself, Bruce mumbled along darkly. “It was my decision for you to seek help with the drinking, too. I don't hear complaints about that.” Doctor Kane tilted her head. “So more about that.” Scandalized Tony narrowed his eyes at her.  “No. Not 'more about that'. Why do you want him to say more about that? That was a difficult time for me.”

At that, Bruce turned to look at him for real for the very first time since the beginning of their session. “Really? Just for you?” Tony blinked, overwhelmed at the intensity in Bruce's gaze. “What does it feel like to be sitting there, seeing the person you value do that to himself over and over again? What would that feel like?” Incredulous, Tony turned to their therapist.

“I was terrified, okay?”  
Bruce pointed at himself, catching his husband's attention again. His hazel eyes blazed.  
“Oh my God, really? _You_ were terrified? Okay, keep talking. What else did it feel like?”

His slightly mocking tone caused Tony to lean back into the couch and glower at him from a safe distance. “I felt like the world was suffocating me, okay?” Wayne fixated the therapist with an icy glare. “Drinking... biking – there's no difference. Everything he said I can give right back at him.” Bruce jabbed a thumb into his own chest multiple times, voice gaining in volume and intensity.

“So how did you work this thing out?” The psychiatrist's voice was light and pliant on purpose. It caused Bruce to clear his throat and lean back. “We... didn't, really.” There was embarrassment. Surprisingly enough, Tony also chimed in, nodding along with an equally quiet “No, we didn't.” Seeing they had reached an impasse, the psychiatrist tried for a final, active tactic.

“Is there anything you can say you like best about the other?”

She made some kind of tallying move with her hands between the two of them. Both remained silent for a few seconds, with Bruce going back to gnawing at his lip, and Tony starting to fumble with a thread on his jeans. Eventually though, Stark was the first to speak up again. “I like his perseverance, well... most of the time at least.” His expectant gaze flew over to where Wayne still stared ahead, eyes full of gloom.

It took another few heartbeats to provoke a reaction.  
“I like his devotion to anything that's important to him.”  
Doctor Kane's smile turned soft at the quiet voice.

“That's a very nice thing to say, Bruce.”  
Tony swallowed hard and looked down.  
“That's... yeah, I appreciate that. I do.”

The awkward atmosphere lingered on. It prompted the therapist to glimpse at the clock.

“So guys, we're just about out of time, so let's wrap this up. I'm very impressed with the way you handled this today, how you communicated with each other more towards the end, and I think this has been very good progress. What I would like to have you guys do now as a final task is to look at each other and make a commitment to the relationship, and maybe to what you're gonna work on. So, Tony, let's start with you.”

Said man rubbed the back of his hand under his nose for the briefest moment. His eyes then came to rest on the Gothamite across from him. “I hope you know that where I'm coming from is that I have been trying to get things back to normal each and every day.” His voice turned a little shaky, and he briefly averted Bruce's intense gaze to look at the cushions. “I've been trying really hard and I feel like you don't appreciate it.”

It was Bruce's turn to stare down at the carpeted floor between his feet. Tony inhaled. “But I will try harder in the future. For you. For us.” Wayne pressed his lips together tight for a moment. “That... means a lot. I'll commit to waiting as long as it takes. I meant it that my home is with you.” Stark's mouth twisted, as did his brows. His eyes suddenly held a brighter shimmer than mere seconds ago.

“I... um... Did you get here by bike?”  
Bruce nodded with caution.  
Tony emulated his gesture.  
  
“Can I see it, maybe?”  
Something very small and very hard to catch flittered over the younger man's features.  
“Of course.”

Doctor Kane shook each man's hand before sitting back down to wrap up today's session on paper.  
She watched Bruce Wayne holding the door open for Tony Stark to maneuver through on his crutch.  
They would be fine.

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apart from totally ripping off Jimmy Kimmel, dialogue-wise, this has been inspired by a video on YouTube: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lZOk6hoahU (apologies for whatever is told in this vid, I only watched it on mute - plus, this is also where the idea of the non-standard handle on the fuel tank stems from)
> 
> I can see Bruce do this to/with Tony because I am a speed-loving sadist, apparently


End file.
